


Well, that was...unexpected.

by Akage_no_rakuen



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot, Shinkane - Freeform, Sparring, after their lunch date, idontknowwhatiamwritingtotagstbh, make them canon already, my first shinkane ficlet, post psycho pass season 3, soft touches, strong woman, training couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akage_no_rakuen/pseuds/Akage_no_rakuen
Summary: [Some time after their lunch date, Kogami pays a visit to his former superior for a small training session]
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Well, that was...unexpected.

Kogami, entered the semi-abandoned base as she called “second home” these days. Since a proper home hadnt been assigned to her yet. The electric was on but was only enlightining the training place, which was placed in the center of the large room. Under the light, there was a large tatami floor. Except the rink, there werent much furniture in this broad gray room. It felt as if he was in an empty aircraft shed.  
He saw two figures under the lamp, moving back and forward. As his feet got him closer to the figures, the one next the brunette was someone quite familiar.

  
‘’ Is that… me?’’  
‘’Huh-..argh!’’ with a confused yelp, Akane lost her balance as the training robot kicked her legs from the ground, forcing her to fall hard on her chest.

Kogami, made a move forward to help the laying woman but Akane quickly recovered from her earlier state with a backward roll on the floor, now was on her knees. She pushed a button of her watch on her left wrist, stoping the combat robot. Akane, slowly stood up while his gaze quickly checked her, if there were any injuries or such. She snorted, analyzing his look.  
‘’ I am not a piece of glass, Kogami-san.’’  
‘’Oh I am well aware of that fact,’’ He narrowed his eyes but now was more relaxed not seeing any visible injuries. ‘’just fine.’’

Kogami was next to a bench near the tatami she and her robot were on. He threw his backpack as if it was a piece of cloth. Bag fell into the floor after crashing the wood but he didnt care and sat on the bench, leaning to front as he put his elbows on his knees.

He once again checked her from head to top. She was wearing a cotton pink tights and short sleeved orange t-shirt, some places were darker from the sweat of her efforts before his arrival. _Colorful as always,_ he thought as his gaze went down. Her leg muscles were making their appearance through the thin fabric, solid and firm. When he saw her bending forward his eyes found hers.  
“Is there something on my face, Kogami-san?” She said with a subtle grin on her lips. Kogami shrugged as she grabbed the water bottle just over the tatami, gulping down one or two sips. Kogami, leaned back putting his hands next to his body. He gestured the combat robot with a swing of his chin.  
“What about it?”

Akane pulled the bottle away from her lips, following his gesture. She cleared her throat before speaking.  
“Oh, its just a hologram. You know, to get better experince for the field.“ She walked towards the robot, which was designed as Kogami’s body with navy blue gym clothes, and tapped the head of the robot making a metalic clank sound . Kogami gave her a coy smile.  
“I know its just a hologram. But why me?”

Akane didnt answered as quickly as she wanted. She sighed and combed her short damp hair with her fingers. “It keeps me on focus.” After her short sentence she touched to her watch again to make the hologram disappear. Now it was a plain combat robot standing in front of her.

“You mean, i keep you on focus?” Kogami continued on his flirty attitude to draw her in the corner. But the Akane he knew, the innocent girl who would blush about anything, was now nowhere to be seen. Instead Akane turned to him with a faint smile and answered honestly, a glimpse of sadness in her voice. “Yes. Yes you do.”

Kogami, a bit unready for this serious expression, stood up slowly on his legs. He reached to the zip of his hoodie, pulling it down while he responded. “You could have said it earlier.”  
He stepped on the tatami with his bare feet, now his hoodie on his hand. He threw the hoodie to the bench like he did to his bag earlier and turned right to face her fully.

Akane’s gaze wondered over him. He was wearing a black short sleeved skin tight t-shirt wrapping around his quite visible biceps, a gray sport pants, seemed a bit tight on his thighs. Her eyes stopped a bit longer on his torso though. His cheeky voice guided her honey colored eyes to his own dark gray clouded ones. “One word and you could get the real one here. Also, i have the voice upgrade as well comparing to that mute useless metal garbage.”  
Akane, not being able to contain her giggle, hide her lips behind her hand. “ Kogami-san, those combat robots are really useful.”  
Kogami raised one of his eyebrows. “ You say so? I can crack open three of them, let's say, under 30 seconds.”

Now it was Akane’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “You say?”  
Kogami, put his hands on his waist, leaning on his left leg. “Are you doubting me, Inspector?”  
“Ex-Inspector.” She corrected him with that subtle smile again. Kogami wanted to face palm himself but he held back. Akane sipped one more time from her bottle only to throw it next to the bench Kogami’s stuff were. She turned to face him.  
“Are you offering me a match, now, Kogami-san?”  
Kogami shrugged, moving a bit closer to her. Now he was in front of her, half an arm lenght away. He had lowered his face, staring at her shorter figure. He could see the sweat drops on her neck slowly sliding down to her chest. He fixed his eyes on hers. “If it is what you desire.”

Akane, secretly gulped down, to drown the weird feelings came to her chest. The wild gaze of his grey shiny irises gave shivers to the back of her neck. She muffled an “idiot” beneath her breathe, making sure he didnt hear it. She was successful.

Akane turned to her left, opening her feet about a shoulder gap, taking her defensive standing. “So you want a rematch, if i remember correctly, i was the one who won over our small encounter years ago, in Shamballa.”  
As he also stood yet a bit bended forward, legs opened, hands in fists, Kogami looked at her. “ What? You didnt win that one-“

_She is fast._

  
Before finishing his sentence about the fight they had years ago, in that abandoned building seconds before an explosion he protected her from, she attacked him gliding on the tatami.

She was a petite woman but as the years passed she learnt to use this to her advantage. She always knew her opponents wont be in her league mostly. So she trained herself with bigger and heavier rivals everytime. And Kogami was quite bigger than her.

Akane lowered herself more on her knees, dashed to his left side, to his less defensed part. Or she thought.

Akane caught Kogami with her well balanced level change and speed. She threw a punch to under his left arm directly into his chest. Her fist brushed over his shirt as Kogami also slided on the tatami to the front, blocking her attack. Akane without even taking a breath, turned around on her right foot to give a high kick to her opponent.

Kogami saw Akane’s leg before hitting his face. He swayed a bit on his legs, shaked himself to gain the balance and the sight back.

  
But Akane wasnt planning to give him the chance.

As soon as her left leg touched the ground, she attacked forward again. Her right punch got blocked with his left hand, her left with his right. He was now full focused. He leaned a bit forward, still blocking her forceful fists with his forearms. “You could have been a bit kinder towards me. This will leave a bruise, i dont have a metalic face.”  
Akane chuckled for a second, looking at his cheek already getting red. She stayed silent, grabbed his left wrist with her left hand, pulled him towards herself and twisted his palm to ceiling, her right hand was also pushing his elbow downwards. This made Kogami grunt, as he was facing the floor on his half bending knees now.

_Very well, she asked for it._

He threw his body forward into a tumble to release himself from her grabbing. He saved his aching arm from her ,now was behind her. As she was turning to her back, he grabbed her opened arm quicker than before. He raised it upwards, rising on his left knee to create a room for his right leg to kick the back of hers. His heavy leg found its target, making her to fall on her back. Still holding her left arm Kogami stood up. He gently twirled her palm to an unnatural state.  
She grunted with pain and had to turn facedown on the tatami, to not get her shoulder dislocated. Kogami, standing over her, took a short breath before releasing her from his grip.

“You improved yourself fairly, Tsunemori.” he complimented her. And he was serious about every word. He knew she could fight and protect herself, but feeling it directly made a difference. Nothing came from her as a response so Kogami got worried if he went hard on her too much.

“Tsune- ugh?!”

  
To his confusion, Akane rolled over to her right side, mirroring his attack, she kicked him behind his knees. When his body lowered to ground she grabbed his left arm, raised her torso lifting up her waist and legs. She instantly caged his neck and head between her calfs, locking her feet with a twist. Kogami with a thud fell on the floor, eyes widened with shock. Akane hugged to his left arm, now he was in her steel like leg lock.

She arched her back, making the grip tighter. Kogami, growled in his chest, he grabbed her ankles with his free hand tried to open the lock. But it was, no wonder , in vain. He was completely subdued by her strong leg muscles.

Before his vision got dark, he hit the tatami floor a few times, declaring his defeat.

Akane grunted as she losen up her grip around him. She pulled her legs back to herself, still layed down next to him trying to recover her breathing.

Seconds of silence past. Until both of them started giggling at the same time. Their voice echoed in the empty base.

“ 30 seconds you were saying?” she scorned him.  
“ I might have been underestimated you a bit.” said Kogami now leaning on his arm, looking at her from up.  
Akane turned her head to left to encounter with his soft gaze. “Biggest mistake of yours, i assume.”

Kogami, snorted looking at the ceiling as if praying to god. “ Thats for sure. Should i start counting the times you sent me to a hospital room, Tsunemori?”  
A rush of blood went to Akane’s cheeks. “ You were not obeying to my orders that time Kogami-san! I apologized a lot.” She stood up on both of her elbows, now same level with his face. Seeing a cheeky yet quite relaxed expression on him caught her off of guard.

“Yeah, you did apologize a lot. Should have been me who did all of it though.” His right hand reached over, slightly brushing away the hair lock that was hiding her eyes. With the sudden move, Akane held her breath for a time she felt like forever. Not changing his caring expression for a couple more seconds, he watched her face in a dreamy look, just before standing up.

He placed his hands on the floor, taking a boost from it, stood up. He hold out his hand to her. Akane, grabbed his hand, realizing the size difference between them once more. Her cheeks got a bit more pinkier.

“You can kick a full grown-ass man from floor to floor, but a small act of chivalry makes you blush.” He chuckled with his hoarse voice. “ You are one of a kind, Tsunemori Akane.”

Akane, not knowing if she should pull her hand back, shrugged. “ Well, at least, i am the first statutory enforcer in the history.”  
This stole a full laughter from his lips, at the same time giving a warm tingle in her stomach.

“ I didnt mean about _that_ specific kind.” His smile reached to his eyes. Akane gave him an equal smile, as bright as the stars.

“So, what are we getting tonight?” She realized neither he or she released each other from their hand hold.

“Hmm, what are you in the mood for?” He asked walking together with her to the bench.

“Noodles!”

Kogami, smirked while grabbing his stuff with his free hand. His fingers entwined with her delicate ones.  
“Noodles, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Shinkane. Sorry for the mistakes/typos i made. Hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed with these two dorks having a training battle.


End file.
